Ma Première Fois
by hl-fic-tion-x3
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]  OS  [Twincest]  La première fois des jumeaux Kaulitz,la découverte de l'autre et de son corps. A toi de choisir lequel raconte l'histoire.


Tous se bouscule dans ma tête, du plus profond de ma mémoire je cherche le jour J, tous le monde se souvient de sa première fois, pas moi, j'ai beau chercher ça ne me vient pas. Pas que je l'ai jamais fait mais c'est tellement trouble.

On s'est toujours connu, on a grandit ensemble, et on vit encore ensemble, loin l'un de l'autre mais encore ensemble.

Je crois qu'un jour je l'ai aimé, oui je crois qu'un jour j'ai été fou de lui, et puis, on s'est quitté et c'est passé, et quand parfois on se revoit, pas à chaque, quelques fois, ça revient, j'ai envie, je sens qu'il a envie mais il m'arrête, lui pas moi. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous, me bloque, je n'arrive toujours pas à aller vers d'autres mecs, lui au contraire couche avec n'importe qui.

On a commencé simplement, on devait être en primaire et comme beaucoup d'enfants, on découvrait notre corps, on s'amusé à faire des parties de cache-cache dans le noir et une fois l'un et l'autre trouver, se toucher, se découvrir, on dormait nus serrés l'un contre l'autre et dans la nuit, nous nous détachions pour rejoindre respectivement nos chambre, de peur d'être découvert. Le soir, on avait un code, une fois les parents passés nous dire bonne nuit, on attendait que le silence prenne place dans la maison, puis tapoter au mur, au début juste pour parler et après lui ou moi de façon détournée, toujours détourné, nous nous invitions dans nos chambres pour « jouer ». Et puis, on a commencé à grandir, nos corps ont changé mais ça à continué.

Je me souviens encore d'une fois précise, on était chez nos grands parents, nous dormions dans un lit deux places, ensemble, c'était au petit matin et tout doucement on a commencé à se toucher, enlever nos vêtements, s'embrasser sur le corps, nu tous les deux sous les draps, le souffle court. Et c'est à ce moment là, que notre grand-mère est arrivée, je me souviens plus trop ce qu'elle a dit mais elle criée très fort et était surtout effarée. Honte, tout de suite, j'ai eu honte. Mais au moment ou elle nous a dit d'aller nous laver, et que nous sommes parti dans la salle de bain, elle a haussé la voix en disant que se serait séparément, et là la honte n'était plus, et on criait, pleurait comme des mômes de 10 ans qu'on était, on prenait tous le temps nos bains ensembles et il était même après avoir été pris sur le fait, inconcevable de ne pas faire autrement. En criant de ne plus jamais recommencer et en pleurant, elle finit par céder, et une fois dans le bain, l'interdit étant là, l'excitation monta, et là encore des mains discrètes se firent sentir d'ici et là.

L'interdit, je crois que c'est surtout ça, et les hormones aussi, qu'y font fait que ça a duré si longtemps, malgré des pauses allant parfois de 1 à 6 mois, on a continué, nos corps ont changé, nos jeux aussi. Ils devenaient de plus en plus sérieux, les caresses et les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus précis. Et puis tout à sérieusement commencer vers l'âge de 13 ans après notre mutation physique à tous les deux.

Un soir, dans ma chambre, un invité dans celle de mon frère tout à côté, l'avait obligé à dormir dans ma chambre, on a commencer à chuchoter, à parler de tout de rien et comme lorsque l'on était petit, on a trouver un prétexte, oui, car j'aimais et toujours pas aujourd'hui, nous nous le sommes avoué directement, tout à toujours était sous entendu. Cette fois-ci, un pari, d'autres un t'es cap ou pas cap, et la plupart du temps aucun mot, juste l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il commença par m'enlever mon tee-shirt faisant apparaître mon torse, il le baisa dans d'interminables baisers, mouiller, mordiller mes tétons puis il descendit de plus en plus bas et s'arrêta à mon bas ventre, il releva doucement la tête en me demanda l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, un simple hochement de tête et mon boxer en bas des chevilles, je me laissais aller à une vague de plaisir, il lécha, lécha, jouant avec sa langue, mais ne sachant pas trop comment faire, moi mais yeux étaient clos, ma respiration saccadée, ma tête me tournait, j'agrippais les bords de mon lit, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de crier. Mais non, tous le monde était là, la porte de ma chambre n'avait pas de serrure, n'importe qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. J'essayais donc de me contenir, sortant de ma bouche des petits gémissements, essayant de trouver de l'air en hauteur, pendant que lui s'activait toujours en bas. Quand, sans même m'en rendre compte, pour la première fois je me déversai dans sa bouche, aussi surpris que moi, il releva la tête en me demandant si c'était normal que se soit aussi visqueux et salé. Je lui souris, il regagna son lit par terre, et on s'endormit sans même se dire bonne nuit. C'est quelques jours plus tard, qu'il revint dans ma chambre en prétextant avoir besoin d'aide pour un exercice bien que je ne sois pas bien plus fort que lui. Et de fil en aiguille, il me demanda de le sucer. Lui était assis sur mon lit, je m'agenouillai donc entre ses jambes, son sexe était déjà dressé. Je m'entrepris de le lécher tout d'abord tout autour de haut en bas, puis le bout, je ne l'entendais plus, j'étais là par terre entre ses jambes en train de le sucer. La porte de la chambre n'était pas complètement fermée, je me mis à le branler en même temps que je le léchais, il s'agrippa à mes cheveux, le sentant au bord de la jouissance, je retirai ma bouche mais pas ma main, et il se finit dans celle-ci. Il me regarda, m'embrassa sur le front et repartis comme il était venu.

Et dans ma tête, ça tournait, ça tournait, je savais que ce que l'on faisait était mal, je décidai de tout arrêter, mais lui en voulait toujours plus, il frappait le soir sur le mur entre nos chambres mais je ne l'écoutais pas et ne répondais pas. Une fois, il est venu sans mon autorisation, assoupi, il a commencé à baisser mon boxer, toucher mon sexe, me réveillant en sursaut, je lui avais crié dessus pour qu'il ne revienne plus. Mais j'en avais besoin, interdit, mais tellement bon. Alors, plus tard, une nuit il est venu dans ma chambre, on a commencé par se toucher, puis il voulu aller plus loin, se perdre en moi. Il était tellement excité qu'il en tremblait, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et chuchota tellement bas que je l'entendais à peine « Tu veux bien ? », encore une fois j'acquiesçai de la tête et ouvrant les jambes, je l'aidai à me pénétrer. Il força d'un coup et je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur, nos parents m'ayant attendu nous demandâmes si tout allais bien sans pour autant se déplacer. Mon frère répondu d'un oui crié, et commença sans se préoccuper de moi, ses vas et viens en moi. Il était comme fou, il allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin, je m'agrippais à son dos en le griffant et en pleurant tellement j'avais mal. Mais rien de l'arrêtait. Il ralenti la cadence et me suçota le cou ce qui eu l'effet immédiat de me détendre. Puis il recommença ses va et viens et freina pour ensuite se finir en moi dans un râle rauque et bestial. Il resta en moi quelques instants puis se retira aussi brutalement qu'il était rentré et s'allongea près de moi. Je n'eu qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras pour lui monter mon bien être, mon amour mais à peine je le serrai contre moi qu'il se détacha, quitta mon lit, me regarda, allongé là, et me dit : « On ne peut pas. Si les parents arrivaient ».


End file.
